Galeria:Nozomi Kujō
Galeria Nozomi z anime Ep325 Nozomi.jpg|Nozomi Kujō. Unknown figure falls from the Senkaimon.png|Nieznana postać wypadająca przez Senkaimon. Kon comes across Nozomi.png|Nozomi odnaleziona przez Kona. Unnamed Female ep 317.JPG|Nozomi po znalezieniu przez Kona. Nozomi Profile Picture.png|Kujō Nozomi. Nozomi Kujo.JPG|Nozomi. Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Kon przyglądają się dziewczynie. Nozomi prepares to leave the Kurosaki Clinic.png|Nozomi próbuje uciec z Kliniki Kurosaki. Nozomi using Tenran.jpg|Nozomi używająca Tenran przeciwko Reigai Nanao i Izuru. Ep318InabaNozomi.png|Inaba znalazł Nozomi. E318 Inaba striking Nozomi.png|Kagerōza atakuje Nozomi. Kon Tries To Talk To Nozomi.png|Kon próbuje porozmawiać z Nozomi. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi na grillu. Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|Reigai Rangiku zabiera Nozomi. Ichigo saves Nozomi.jpg|Ichigo ratuje Nozomi przed Reigai. Kon Tries To Ignore Nozomi.png|Kon stara się zignorować Nozomi. Beat Up Kon Talks With Nozomi.png|Kon rozmawiający z Kujō. Nozomi subdues Kon.png|Nozomi zatrzymuje Kona. Kon and Nozomi arrive at Senkaimon entrance.png|Nozomi i Kon przybywają do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się Senkaimon. Kon and Nozomi at the gate.png|Kon i Nozomi przed bramą. Nozomi Opens The Senkaimon.png|Kujō otwierająca Senkaimon. Nozomi opens a Senkaimon.png|Nozomi otworzyła bramę Senkai. Ep323NozomiSurrounded.png|Nozomi otoczona przez Reigai. Reigai Rangiku and Nozomi.jpg|Reigai Matsumoto i Nozomi. Ichigo Protects Nozomi.png|Ichigo chroniący Nozomi. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia i Ichigo oglądają zapis z Nozomi w Dangai. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|Ichigo pokonał Reigai. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Kurosaki wraz z Nozomi wraca do Sklepu Urahary. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi leczy Kurosakiego. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi mówiąca Ichigo by wrócił cały. Urahara Gets The News.png|Nozomi i inni słuchają Kisuke. Nozomi Crushes Kon.png|Nozomi kopie Kona. Everyone concerned over Nozomi's wellbeing.png|Wszyscy martwią się o samopoczucie Nozomi. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Nozomi obwinia się za los Ichigo. Kon Tries To Cheer Nozomi Up.png|Kon próbuje dopingować Nozomi. Ep332RangikuBlocks.png|Rangiku chroni Ibę i Nozomi. Kon reassures Nozomi that Ichigo will be alright.png|Kon mówi Nozomi, że Ichigo nic nie jest. Ep328WaitingOnNews.png|Nozomi i reszta czekają na wiadomości o Ichigo. Nozomi greets Ichigo upon waking.png|Nozomi wita Ichigo po przebudzeniu. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Urahara wyjaśnia badania Inaby nad Dangai. Nozomi reveals herself as the first Mod Soul.png|Nozomi jako pierwsza Zmodyfikowana Dusza. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Yuzu oferuje Nozomi odpowiedzieć na pytania. E330 Karin and Nozomi.png|Karin i Nozomi. Ep330 Nozomi.jpg|Nozomi. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Kon je z Nozomi i Orihime. E330 Kon Nozomi struggle to talk.png|Kon i Nozomi próbują porozmawiać. Ep 330 - Nozomi overhearing conversation.jpg|Nozomi słyszy przez drzwi rozmowę Ichigo. Ep330HollowAppears.png|Pojawienie się Hollowa. Hollow attacks Nozomi.jpg|Nozomi zaatakowana przez Hollowa. E330 Kon and Nozomi.png|Kon znajduje Nozomi. E330 Nozomi Zanpakuto appears.png|Pojawienie się Zanpakutō Nozomi. Nozomi uses her Zanpakuto.png|Nozomi używa swojego Zanpakutō. Nozomi Zanpakuto.jpg|Katana Nozomi. Nozomi & Kon on good terms again after Nozomi manifested her Zanpakutō.jpg|Kon i Nozomi mówią o przymocowanym "talizmanie". Ep330Shopping.png|Nozomi na zakupach. Ep331CrisisMeeting.png|Spotkanie kryzysowe. Ep331WantsToFight.png|Nozomi chce walczyć. Ep331ApproachedByIkkaku.png|Ikkaku rozmawia z Nozomi. Ep331NozomiIchigoTrain.png|Ichigo trenuje z Nozomi. Ep331 Nozomi training to release Shikai.jpg|Nozomi nadal trenuje, pomimo przybycia Reigai. Ep331NozomiAbsorbsReiatsu.png|Nozomi absorbuje Reiatsu. Ep331Shikai Nozomi.png|Shikai Nozomi. Ep331NozomiReleases.png|Nozomi uwalnia Arazome Shigure. Nozomi Holds Her Sword.png|Nozomi trzyma swój miecz. Ep331Nozomi Shikai.png|Shikai Nozomi. Ep331NozomiAttacks.png|Nozomi atakuje Reigai Zarakiego. Nozomi Shinigami.png|Nozomi jako Shinigami. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai Byakuyi przeżył atak. Ep332 Zanpakuto Nozomi.jpg|Zanpakutō Nozomi - Arazome Shigure. Ep332NozomiDefends.png|Nozomi chroni przyjaciół. Ep332UryuSavesNozomi.png|Ishida ratuje Nozomi. Ichigo catches Nozomi.png|Ichigo łapie Nozomi. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Eksplozja Reigai Zarakiego. Ep332IceAttack.png|Izuru ratuje Nozomi. Renji and Rukia tell Nozomi to leave.png|Renji i Rukia mówią Nozomi, by trzymała się z daleka. Ep332NozomiZaraki.png|Nozomi vs Reigai Zarakiego. Ep332NozomiAbsorb.png|Nozomi absorbuje ataki. Nozomi absorbs Uryus arrows.png|Nozomi absorbuje strzały Uryū. Nozomi absorbs Hitsugaya attack.png|Nozomi absorbuje atak Reigai Hitsugayi. Nozomi prepares to absorb the attacks.png|Nozomi gotowa do zaabsorbowania ataków. Ep333Kageoni.png|Nozomi zaatakowana przez Kageoni. Od333 Ichigo i Nozomi.jpg|Ichigo ściska ramię Nozomi. Ep333NozomiAttacks.png|Nozomi atakuje Reigai. Ep333NozomiSlashed.png|Nozomi zaatakowana przez Reigai. Ep333NozomiTricksInaba.png|Nozomi zaskakuje Inabę. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Ichigo, Nozomi i Yamamoto kontra Inaba. Ep334NozomiProtects.png|Nozomi chroni Yamamoto. Ep334WhySaveMe.png|Nozomi pyta się Yamamoto, czemu ją uratował. Ep334Fight.png|Walka z Inabą. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Konfrontacja. Ep334NozomiDespairs.png|Załamana Nozomi. Ep334KonShouts.png|Kon rozmawia z załamaną Nozomi. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo odnajduje Kagerōzę i Nozomi. Ep334IchigoDefeated.png|Nozomi patrzy, jak Kagerōza tnie Ichigo. Ep334NozomiCaptured.png|Inaba zabiera Nozomi. Inaba stares at Nozomi's tank.png|Kagerōza wpatruje się w Nozommi. Ep338 Kon consider.png|Kon się zastanawia, jak uratować Nozomi. Ep340 Ichigo i Nozomi.png|Ichigo i Nozomi. Animacje z Nozomi NozomiBlast.gif|Specjalna zdolność Zanpakutō Nozomi. ArazomeshigureBlast.gif|Nozomi atakuje Reigai Zarakiego. ArazomeshigureBlast2.gif|Nozomi pochłania atak i go wysyła w Reigai Hitsugayi. Kategoria:Galerie